


Something To Study

by aprilreign



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Smut, Voyeurism, blowjob, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'My study is hardly a proper place to make such discoveries.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Study

 

 

 

_**'We need those documents! how is it possible for you to misplace them!?' Lindir quipped at the young scripter.** _

_**'Forgive me, my lord.'** _

_**'This does not look well. Not well at all. Where did you have them last, Melpomean?'** _

_**'The library, I believe my lord.' The young elf answered.** _

_**'What is the delay? Lord Elrond is waiting!.' Erestor snapped as he stormed towards the minstrel and the young scribe.** _

_**'I regret to say the documents are....misplaced, my lord.' Lindir informed with a sigh.** _

_**Erestor closed his eyes. He silently practiced controlling his anger. Looking directly at Melpomean, 'You will find it NOW, or you will be misplaced. Better yet, replaced, are we clear?'** _

_**'Yes, my lord' Melpomean said quickly.** _

_**'Go to Lord Elrond's study and check there.' Lindir instructed. 'I will check the Library.' The two turned and hurried down the corridor.** _

_**At that moment, council members and visitors were filing out of the Council Chamber. Bending his brows, Erestor scans the crowd. (The meeting can not adjourn without me) he thought.** _

_**Eventually, he saw Elrond. He was shaking hands with the last few people exiting the chamber. With a slight smile, the Lord invited the guests to dine with him for dinner.** _

_**Observing the look on Erestor's face, Elrond countered beforehand, 'Yes I ended the meeting. I had no choice. To save face, I made an excuse that the accounting documents were located in another building.** _

_**'Humph, good save old boy! I need to remember that one.** _

_**'Thank You, councilman.' Elrond droll, giving a curt exaggerated bow. 'I do learn from the best.' He added.** _

_**Why thank you, m'lord,' Erestor bowed deeply, extending his arm dramatically to allow Elrond to walk ahead of him first.**_ _**'One must be quick on his feet.'** _

_**They  laughed as they strode towards Elrond's study. The half-elf leaned close to his friend to whisper, 'That is not the only thing you can do quick on your feet.** _

_**'Yes, so I hear. Do tell!' Erestor said in a presumptuous tone, smiling audaciously.'** _

_**'I can show you better than I can tell you.' Elrond smirked.**_

_**The laughter was merry and full of mirth as they swept down the passageway. Erestor did not know what to make of Elrond's jesting. He did not expect it to turn risque. Although the pair can be occasional lovers, their screwing around can be painfully thrilling.**_

_**Besides, Elrond can be difficult to read and he is quite skilled at reading people. Erestor has known him for many years and it can be utterly exhausting trying to predict Elrond's crabby moods. (Ugh! He should be furious right now.) he thought. Still, it was an enjoyable moment he mused. Elrond has an extraordinary way of setting a good mood.** _

 

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** _

 

_**Melpomean burst into Elrond's study in a panic.** (How could I have been so careless?) **he asked himself. Erestor will sack me if I do not find those blasted papers.** (The way he looked at me, ugh.) **Then it just occurred to him,** (Lord Elrond would be very disappointed in him, the one person he admired above all, would see him as inadequate.) **'I have failed my lord,' he whimpered. The poor scribe shook off a shudder of anxiety at the thought. He became a bit more frantic in his search. Careful not to leave Elrond's office in shambles, he inspected every surface, every drawer, every shelf, and all four corners of the room....except for a single door.** _

_**Melpomean gasped loudly as the thought struck him. It was seven sets of parchment which Melpomean duplicated two days ago for today's session.** _ _**He presented it to Erestor for approval.** _ _**Erestor signed off on the documents, marveling at the penmanship and accuracy, bestowing only a few charming compliments. He warned the scribe to stow the important work in a safe place.** _

_**He runs back to Elrond's desk grabbing a secret key from a hidden compartment. Racing back, to unlock and open the door....there it was, right where he left it! By the Moon and the Stars! Ever is thy sight a joy! Melpomean snatches the binder from a designated slot. He opens it to make sure everything is in order and before he could turn around to leave, he hears more than one person entering the room. It was Lord Elrond and Erestor. Elrond is unaware that Melpomean have knowledge of the key. (Erestore would be at fault) he pondered. So he remains calm,still and quiet.**_

 

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** _

 

_**"You would have me believe that you are not slightly angered?'** _

_**'No, not over something so trivial. I'm mildly irritated is all. I'm sure Melpomean will come through.** _

_**Melpomean was touched by the kind word.** _

_**I wonder?** _

_**Wonder what?** _

_**What could possibly anger the Great Lord of Imladris? Erestor inquired with a hint of charm.** _

_**Elrond shot a glance at Erestor and smirked, 'You would know'** _

_**Erestor's demeanor was obvious. He did not care. Ending the session early and flirting with him, giving them some free time, was perfect for a quick fling.** _

_**Slowly walking towards his Lord, the handsome elf pulled his long fingers along the desk, placing them on top of Elrond's hand. 'Perhaps then, I should discover what pleases my Lord.' Erestor crooned, now standing behind Elrond.** _

_**'My study is hardly a place to make such discoveries.' Elrond retorted.** _

_**'It may not be proper,' Erestor agreed, pulling the half-elf's hair out of the way, 'but it is ideal,' he breathes into his ear. 'We will not be disturbed,' Elrond hitches a breath as Erestor bite kisses into his neck,' and the door is locked,' Elrond turns his head back to punctuate a heated sultry kiss at Erestor's last words.** _

_**Mouth gaping wide in the dark, Melpomean is completely appalled.** (Wha...what are they doing, how dare they behave in such a way!) (Why is Erestor speaking to him like that? Why is it quiet?) _

_**The door is only slightly ajar. The scribe is very tempted to see what in Arda is going on. He peers through the sliver of the door and is absolutely stunned at what he see.** (I should not be here!) **he thought,** (I should not be seeing this!) **However he continues to watch. Elrond is apparently savoring this delicious kiss and leaned back into his lover for more.** _

_**Sensing his lord's desire, Erestor pulls his hand up from Elrond's hand, trailing two fingers along his arm and towards the pendant clasped at his neck.** _

_**He is reluctant to admit it to himself but Melpomean is impressed at how swiftly Erestor unbuttons Elronds robes, with one hand none the less. The councilman unhooks the last button and grabbing Elrond's crotch, then began messaging it.** _

_(This is too much!) **Unable to process the fact that he is about to witness more of this lurid and disgusting act, The young elf squeezed his eyes shut.** _

_**There is breathing, heavy breathing, a few sighs and a muffled moan. The elicit sounds are worse than the site itself. Melpomean is becoming aroused.** _

_**'Erestor?'** _

_**'Erestor!?' Elrond begged, 'get on with it!' The sudden sound of someone being bumped against the solid desk snapped Melpomean's eyes open.** _

_**The two Noldor are facing each other, staring at each other fiercely. The tall alluring elf placing his hand between Elrond's legs, pulling his palm up firmly against his groin,  parting the peredhel's thighs apart by thrusting his leg between them. The strong thighs are tense with anticipation. Erestor began jerking menacingly at the lacings of his lord's leggings, shoving them down just enough to slide his slender fingers inside, groping Elrond thoroughly .** _

_**Elrond's face is dark and flushed with blood, his eyes stormy and his jaw clenched.** _

_**Slowly, Erestor knelt down on one knee, already pulling the swollen, heavy member from it's hiding place. He began flicking his tongue in and out of the slit, twirling it around his dome, licking slowly up and down his veiny shaft and coming back up to suckle the tip.** _

_**Melpomean could hardly believe his eyes.** (They both are actually enjoying this! He is enjoying this) **as he fondled himself.** _

_**Breathing heavily, Elrond huffed impatiently, watching the elf work him masterfully.** _

_**Erestor grinned, looking up at Elrond, finally delving onto his prize, sucking it lovingly. Melpomean could tell that Elrond is heavy in the advisor's mouth, weighing down his tongue. Still, Erestor manages to work his lover over very well. Bobbing his head and working his hand in tandem until Elrond's fighting to hold his composure. He is losing that battle, as Erestor removed his grip to take Elrond as far into his mouth as he could. The elven Lord growled out his name and a few curses. Melpomean jumped shockingly at the words, biting hard on his knuckles to keep quiet.** _

_**Elrond instinctively bucks, but the kneeling elf is not having that. Elrond is more than a mouthful without him fucking his brains out. Gripping his hips, he pushed Elrond back into the desk with a thud. The desk scratching loudly against the floor. Elrond chuckled, grabbing Erestor's hair.** _ _**Elrond is nearly there. Melpomean, stroking himself, could see the half-elf's muscles flexing tightly across his chest and stomach through the parted robes.** _

_**Erestor is pumping fervently, digging his nails into his tight ass as Elrond lets out a low guttural groan through bared teeth, the young elf quietly moaning out his climax along with him. Clever.** _

_**The peredhel is convulsing** (with a certain degree of control) **with every pulse of his powerful orgasm. Fucking Erestors mouth with a fistful of his hair, shaking immensely, Elrond wavered. Erestor splayed his hand across his stomach, gently pushing him back towards the desk. Elrond pulls his fist from his lover's hair. Erestor let the flesh falls from his lips as Elrond strokes his hair.**_

_**Leaning on one arm to stand, something catches his eye. The bottom drawer is slightly opened and there is no key. Elrond offered his hand to help him get up. Quickly returning to the moment, Erestor gave Elrond a lingering but chaste kiss.** _

_**'Thank you mellon.' Elrond said, returning the kiss, rebuttoning his robes.** _

_**'The pleasure is mine, my lover.' Erestor said tenderly, helping his friend.** _

_**'I am grateful,' touching his head to the other's, 'I'll return the pleasure tonight, after dinner, in my chambers and please don't keep me waiting.'** _

_**'Good things come to those who wait,' he replied, straitening his robes.** _

_**'Indeed.' Elrond smiled, gathering a few folders, striding across the chamber to turn around and wink at Erestor before leaving.** _

 

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** _

 

_**Erestor paused and closed his eyes, feeling completely embarrassed. Hoping that the youngling was not trapped in this room while he performed such carnal cravings on Elrond. Walking towards the door he hears a gasp. He knocks lightly on the door. The door opens wide enough for Melpomean to hold out the massive binder.** _

_**Tilting his head and rolling his eyes to the ceiling, he takes the binder and holds the other hand out for the key. The scribe quickly reaches out to drop it in his hand. Erestor turns, eager to leave but thought it would be better to say something.** _

_**'My apologies young one. Perhaps we can have a....chat, tomorrow at lunch?'** _

_**'Yes my lord.' Melpomean agreed.** _

_**'I can trust you to keep this to yourself?** _

_**'Not a single word.'** _

_**Erestor left.** _

_**Melpomean left a few moments afterwards, mumbling and cursing under his breath and very  glad to get the hell up out of there.** _

 

_**~Fin~** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
